


Someone who sees me

by Toyabear



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Beremy if you squint really hard and wish on a star, F/M, Fluffy fluff is fluff, Vulnerable!Bonnie is a fave, because i could
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toyabear/pseuds/Toyabear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone wants someone who cares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone who sees me

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this story is spectacularly unedited. If that doesn't scare please read and let me know what you think. Also if you would like to beta my works please please contact me.

"Did it not occur to you that we might, oh, I don't know...worry, about you?" The voice was frustrated and baffled. Bonnie looked blank for a second. Both pairs of eyes on her could see that that option had honestly never occurred to her. Her expression shifted into confusion and she glanced at them with pleading eyes, " But, but Elena is safe. She's out of town with Damon..." Her voice trailed off on a whisper here as if to avoid offense. Shaking it off she continued in a much stronger tone, "Besides, I gave her a protection charm. If anyone so much as looks at her cock-eyed, we'll know."  
Stephan rolled his eyes. "Bonnie," he began walking over to her and sliding next to her on the couch. "What Jeremy is trying to say, badly, is that we both care and worry about you. For your sake."  
Her sudden onslaught of tears surprised all three of them. The boys were alarmed; they hadn't meant to make her cry. Bonnie was alarmed too. She hadn't realized that she desperately needed that validation until it was given. Now she felt naked, vulnerable, and above all seen for herself. In her already emotional state it had proven to be too much.  
Stefan slid closer and gathered her in his arms. Jeremy watched them both. Even though he had known her longer and more intimately it stung seeing that Stefan knew her BEST. He didn't begrudge their closeness though. Bonnie had been hurt enough.  
Her small, "oh," was nearly their undoing. Her voice was small and tremulous. "It," her voice cracked a little, "it n-never occurred to me that you'd worry. Next time I'll call or text." She promised. Stefan brushed a hand up and down her arm. "That's all we ask," he assured her. He took his other hand and reached up to brush back a recalcitrant lock of hair. He watched her fascinated by her intake of breath when his hand (entirely of its own volition, mind you) caressed her cheek after reuniting that naughty piece of hair with its brethren.  
Bonnie leaned into the touch almost unconsciously. It always amazed her how much comfort Stefan offered considering the circumstances and their less than amicable beginning.  
And it may have been greedy, but Bonnie wasn't willing to let it go. Stefan, for his part, was just glad that Bonnie was home and that she was safe.  
Jeremy's throat clearing brought them careening back to reality. Bonnie blushed as she realized that she was now practically sitting in Stefan's lap. Their foreheads were touching they were only a few millimeters from classifying their activity as kissing. Both men for their part were eyeing her flushed face and wondering how far the blush extended.  
Bonnie shifted back some. "Sorry." She offered Stefan a sheepish smile that went to places southward. It was his turn to clear his throat now. He tossed out a casual, "it's okay," and resolutely faced Bonnie not wanting to see the young Gilbert's knowing expression. Besides, there was just something about a flustered Bonnie Bennett that was adorable.


End file.
